LUEnited Nations Charter
Please note that this article is horribly outdated. I might try to fix it, I might not. TheNeverender 23:02, 26 March 2007 (UTC) The LUEnited Nations charter was written by Yaridovich, co-Leader of the LUEnited Nations, Anomaly, Minister of Defense, and Jefficus, a LUEnited Nations member. It is considered to be a very unconventional charter, as it is very informally written, especially compared to the charters of most other alliances. Instead, the writers decided to author the charter in the style of LUE, throwing in multiple LUE jokes. What is the LUEnited Nations? LUEnited Nations is an alliance of people from the LUE and LL forums. To be a member of LUEnited Nations, you must have an account at one of these forums. How do I get in? To join the LUEnited Nations we'll need to see some ID. * Nation Name * LUE or LL name If you're not a member of the LL or LUE forums, look no further than the foreign LUEgion if you really want to be part of LUEnited Nations for some reason. Again, you'll need an LL or LUE account to join LUEnited Nations proper. Sorry, no exceptions. Alright, now before I stamp these papers, verify that all this information is correct. Who runs this? Good question! Every three weeks we have an election that all members can participate in. Every certified member of LUEnited Nations gets one vote in each election. For the first two days of elections, we hold primaries, in which anyone can run for up to two spots. After two days, all nominees must pick one position, and all candidates with less than 20% of the votes drop out of the second round. The second round is the real election, and again, all members get one vote. After three days, the person(s) with the highest vote tally in their respective positions are elected for the next three week term. Government positions include, but are not limited to: * Co-leaders - There are always two of these, and they take care of all aspects of the alliance. * Minister of Defence - This person formulates defence policy and organizes nations in times of war. They are also involved when a LUEnited Nations nation is attacked by a rogue state. * Minister of Trade - This person co-ordinates effective trading amongst LUEnited Nations members, and oversees the trade board. * Minister of Foreign Affairs - This person and their ambassadors manage LUEnited Nations' relationship with other alliances, and try to keep us on friendly terms with all of them. * Minister of Internal Affairs - This person ensures that everything inside the alliance is running smoothly, and mediates any disputes that may arise between members. War All members of LUEnited Nations are expected to abide by our war policies. Our stance on war is as follows: * DON'T declare war on another member of LUEnited Nations/Foreign LUEgion. * DON'T declare war on any other alliance member. ** Especially if they have a Non-Agression Pact with us. * Declaring war on unallied nations is shaky territory. If you declare war for no reason, don't expect us to back you up. * DO help a brotha out, whether it is via foreign aid or declaring war on one of our common enemies. Summary * Members of the LUE or LL boards only. Srsly. * Don't be stupid when you attack things. * Get aid and give aid to others. * Put the letters LUE in your nation bio somewhere, surrounded by spaces. * In interests of trade, LUEnited Nations suggests you join the orange team. Category: Alliance charters Category: LUEnited Nations